


Early morning love

by spotedanddotted



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, soft~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotedanddotted/pseuds/spotedanddotted
Summary: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Utterson spend time snuggling the morning after having sex.
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Early morning love

Despite being taller than Utterson by several good centimeters, Jekyll still preferred to be the little spoon. The lawyer often found it incredibly difficult to tell the doctor no, so in the golden rays of the early morning, as Jekyll requested Utterson closer, he quickly obliged, wrapping his arms around the doctor’s waist laying his head in the crook of Jekyll’s neck to gently kiss him. Jekyll chuckled lazily and ran his fingers through Utterson’s hair, while the other hand found the lawyer’s arm under the sheets. Utterson moved his attention from Jekyll’s neck to his lips as Jekyll rolled onto his back. 

Despite the sunlight pouring in through the half-open curtains, the room was quite chilly, and as Jekyll shivered the lawyer cuddled closer to the other man, drawing the blankets up to ward off the cold air. The doctor turned to his lover and even though their bodies were pressing against one another, Jekyll attempted to get closer still. Utterson smiled in the sleepy, early morning haze and gave Jekyll another soft kiss on the forehead. The doctor fell into Utterson’s arms and gave a small noise, it was somewhere between a moan and a sigh, but it was an admission of his contentment. Utterson smiled and stroked Jekyll’s back as the good doctor yawned and seemed to doze back off to sleep. Utterson watched Jekyll for a moment before drifting back to sleep, himself. 

When he woke he was still holding Jekyll in a warm embrace. The doctor’s head was resting on his arm and the two men’s legs were tangled up, further persuading them to stay in bed. Utterson smiled lazily as he felt Jekyll’s warm breath on his bare chest. Utterson deduced from his pink cheeks that he must have gotten too warm. The lawyer could not help himself and gently cupped one of Jekyll's flushed cheeks in his palm. He stroked the doctor’s closed eyelid with his thumb, watching the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Jekyll looked absolutely serene. Even as the other man cracked open his left eye, he still looked at peace. Before he knew it, Utterson had pulled the good doctor into a deep, loving kiss. As the lawyer pulled back from the kiss, he now saw in the morning light, what last night had done to Jekyll. He had stray bite marks and bruises on his neck and shoulders, the blanket covered the rest of Jekyll's body, but Utterson knew the rest of his body looked similar to his neck. 

Utterson frowned at what he had done to Jekyll’s gorgeous body, even if the doctor liked it rough. He did not like to hurt Jekyll, even when his desperate lover begged for it. And when he dug his nails into the other's back as he reached his climax, Utterson would always feel guilty afterward, even if he didn’t leave a mark. 

Utterson was roused from his musing by Jekyll moving closer to him, his fingers getting lost in Utterson's hair, pressing his naked body up close to the lawyers. The good doctor kissed Utterson’s neck with all the passion and anticipation of their first time. Utterson shifted onto his back so that Jekyll could lay his head on the lawyer’s chest. He liked to hear his beloved’s heartbeat and his slow, steady breathing. The lawyer lost his hands in Jekyll’s hair as he lazily admired the doctor’s features. 

“We needn’t lie here much longer,” Utterson admitted, Jekyll groaned at the thought and just held Utterson tighter. The doctor mumbled something and pulled the blankets up over his head. Utterson chuckled, “Well, maybe just a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I'm a tad nervous to post it, but I really love this book, and Jekyll and Utterson are definitely a great couple. This is pretty short and sweet, but maybe I'll write a longer J&H fanfic someday. I just hope it's legible because I kind of proofread the first paragraph, but left the rest alone lol.


End file.
